Chuck, I wish you were here
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: This is a sad short story that focuses on Stacey. This story takes place during the event of Dead Rising 3.


_Hello,_

 _I'm back and now I can publish my story... for now due to my project that I working for my college. Now, this story focus on Stacey during Dead Rising 3 event. It revealed that Chuck was in a romantic relationship with Stacey after the event of Fortune City, but it doesn't last very long (it is sad) because of Chuck's_ personaitly _problems. Also, Chuck's personality causes his daughter to run away. Now, this story is about Stacey who felt guilty that she left Chuck instead of helping. Enjoy the story. Thank you :)_

10 year later

"It's been 10 year after outbreak of Fortune city. At first, I was very happy that I finally see Chuck who was alive. Katey was happy and crying at the time, but all she wanted to be with her father. The good thing was that Chuck finally cleared his name with the help of Frank West. I can't believe it that he actually met Frank West. When Chuck told me a story about Frank, I was surprised that he was about to pick up Rebecca Chang to work on the investigation, but she was shot by a traitor, Sullivan. Now, we know that Phenotrans are responsible for the outbreak. During that time, I kissed him because of I...I missed him. Chuck hugged me and then kissed me back. We began in a relationship, but... Doesn't last very long. Before the outbreak in Los Perdidos, Katey was growing up. I was angry at Chuck for his behavior and left him in a disgraced way, but... Sometimes, I felt sorry for him"

In 2021, Stacey lived in Florida and CURE organization has been shutting down when she finally know the truth about zombies. She now lived in the old apartment where she started a new life. Every day, she worked as a waitress to earn money. Every night, She got a flashback about Chuck. She tried to avoid, but she can't resist.

September 26, 2021 9:00 PM

Stacey got off at work and went home. She wears her yellow shirt and blue short after she finished take a shower. She turned on the TV and saw the news.

On Breaking news, there was an outbreak in Los Perdidos. Many survivors were Zombified, but some are immune to infection. The military is searching in Los Perdidos to see any surv-

Stacey turned off the TV as she didn't want to see other outbreak since Fortune City. She begins to go to sleep, but she having a flashback. She looked at the picture of her, Chuck, and Katey. She smiled and hugged the picture as she remembered the moment in the picture.

At Midnight

She couldn't sleep as her neighbors kept talking about the outbreak. Stacey began to have a flashback. She began to cry as she couldn't resist it. She talked herself.

 _"*Sob* "I remember that the day *sob* you told me to take care of your daughter. I tried to save you, but the helicopter was ready to leave. I know I say this already, but It kept coming back. I was happy that you're alive, Chuck. I kissed you_ as sign _that I missed you. It was very fun to spend time with you and Katey. I missed those days. The most romantic thing you did was taking me to the beach and watch the sunset. I kept dreaming about you, Chuck, as we danced in the sunset. Katey... I want to thank for anything. We did help each other like shopping, chorus, and some advice. *chuckled* I'm happy that I always support you. It was very nice of you that I was like a mother to you. You know, I always wanted a daughter, but I happy to be your new mother...At the same time, I was scared that I might be taking too far. I'm sorry Katey... *sob* I just angry at your father. Now, I felt regretful that I'm leaving you and your father like that. I know you guys are in Los Perdidos with zombies... again. I'll be praying for you guys. I hope you guys be okay. *Crying* Chuck, I-I-I-I'm sorry for leaving you like that! I was angry as I can't understand your behavior. Chuck, I wish you were here_ "

The end

 _This is a short sad story for Stacey. I will be working on the next story soon. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave review and comments._


End file.
